This kind of love never dies
by laurkaa k
Summary: Klaus wciąż zostaję uwięziony w domu Gilbertów. W wyniku kłótni pomiędzy Caroline a Pierwotnym, ten w przypływie złości gryzię ją, zatruwając krwiobieg jadem wilkołaka. Na łożu śmierci Hybryda wyznaje blondynce co do niej czuję. Niestety, odmawia ratowania jej, gdyż twierdzi, że w ten sposób nie dałby nauczki Lockwoodowi. Akcja dzieję się w 4x13, moje pierwsze opowiadanie. ;)
1. Prolog

- Wiesz co? - zagadnęła podchodząc bliżej.

- Nie jesteś nawet wart tych kalorii, które spaliłam myśląc o tobie. - Powiedziała mi to prosto w twarz. Wtedy coś we mnie zawrzało.

Czułem jak narasta we mnie nieopisany gniew. Pod wpływem wściekłości machinalnie złapałem za pierwszą lepszą rzecz z brzegu. Była to drewniania

lampa, której koniec był szpiczasty. Bez wahania przebiłem Caroline. Zamarła. Widziałem jak jej niebieskie oczy pełne szoku i bólu patrzą na mnie. Ale moja złość jeszcze

nie wyparowała. W wampirzym tempie nabiłem moją ukochaną niczym snop siana na widły i przyciągnąłem ją do siebie, po czym wyjąłem z jej brzucha drewniany obiekt.

Wszystko trwało tak szybko. Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i wbiłem kły w jej gardło, smakując się ambrozją. Była pyszna. Gdyby Pierwotni mogliby żywić się na

wampirach to żywiłbym się na słodkiej Caroline. Widziałem że zemdlała, więc postanowiłem jej bezwładne ciało rzucić na ziemie, jak truchło. Jeszcze chwilę smakowałem

się krwią swojej zdobyczy patrząc triumfalnie w stronę mieszańca. Musiałem mu pokazać kto tu rządzi. Bo najwyraźniej ten nędznik zapomniał że jestem chwilowo uwięziony i że obecność Caroline mu nie pomoże.

- To zdecydowanie było warte tych kalorii - wydyszałem triumfalnie.


	2. Chapter 1

***Klaus***

Doznania w piciu krwi Caroline jeszcze chwilę mną zawładnęły by po kilku sekundach opuścić mnie na dobre.

Nie mogłem nawet na nią spojrzeć. Przerzuciłem wzrok na zszokowanego Tylera, który stał w kuchni krzycząc wniebogłosy imię ukochanej. Byłem z siebie dumny że zrobiłem demonstrację siły. Żałowałem że akurat na Caroline, lecz musiałem.

Widziałem jak Tyler patrzy na mnie ze złością i rządzą mordu wymalowaną na jego twarzy.

Oparłem się o framugę drzwi, które prowadziły do salonu gdzie leżała blond-włosa. Kominek wyłożony kamieniami oświetlał cały pokój. Było dość przyjemnie. Ale jeśli chodziło o

elementy ozdobne, to wszystko było mdłe i nie w moim guście. Nagle ten nędznik podbiegł do leżącego na ziemi ciała dziewczyny. Podniósł ją. A ona jakby ocknęła się ze snu, zaczęła panikować. Na mojej twarzy natychmiast

zagościł diabelski uśmieszek. To co zrobiłem kochanej Caroline było złe. W jakiś dziwny sposób podobało mi się jej zaskoczenie, strach, który miała w oczach zdając sobie sprawę z tego co zrobiłem. Ale również bałem się, bałem się że mi nigdy nie wybaczy. Ale podobało mi się to że w moich rękach jest jej życie. Że to ja decyduję czy umrze czy nie. Głos w mojej głowie

podpowiadał: "To jest zwykła, młoda wampirzyca. Od kiedy przejmujesz się jej opinią? Robisz to na co masz ochotę w danym momencie. A jeden nie żywy wampir czy dwa to co to za różnica" - pomyślałem, lecz odruchowo skarciłem się w myślach. Może i była młodą wampirzycą i dla niektórych przeciętną. Ale dla mnie była jak afrodyta, która przyszła znikąd i zawładnęła mną do reszty.

- O mój Boże, o mój Boże, o mój Boże, o mój Boże! - blond-włosa panikowała. Została przeze mnie przebita, a następnie zatruta wilkołackim jadem.

Wpadła w histerie, wiedziała że umrze i że choć jestem w pobliżu to nie uzdrowię jej. Wtedy okazałbym słabość, a na to nie mogłem sobie pozwolić. Straciłbym wiarygodność.

- Hej, hej - Tyler próbował uspokoić Caroline - Spójrz na mnie - ciągnął - Mogę to naprawić - zapewniał blond-włosą.

- Och, doprawdy? - pomyślałem śmiejąc się ironicznie sam do swoich myśli.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem i wygarnęła pod wpływem emocji

- Jak!? Jedyną rzeczą, która może mnie uzdrowić to jego krew! - wykrzyczała prosto w twarz ukochanego w akcie desperacji zerkając w moją stronę. Przyglądałem się tej wymianie zdań i uśmiechałem się głupkowato. W jakiś sposób cieszyłem się że to ode mnie zależało czy Caroline będzie żyć czy też nie. Miałem przewagę, byłem krok przed nimi.

- O mój Boże... - szepnęła.

- Wiem. Naprawie to. - zadeklarował. Skinęli głową porozumiewawczo. Wtedy Tyler wstał i podszedł w moją stronę.

- O to ci chodziło tak? Żeby pokazać mi że jestem nikim? Proszę bardzo, jestem NIKIM - potwierdził.

- A teraz PROSZĘ, ocal, jej, życie! - Błagał. Byłem dobitnie wzruszony jak bardzo

ją kochał. Chciał dla niej poświęcić swoje wyzwolenie, byle by tylko żyła. Ale tak bardzo bawiła mnie ta sytuacja. - Jakież to romantyczne. Ukochany chcę poświęcić wszystko by uratować miłość swojego życia. Musiałem się z nim podroczyć.

- Nie - odparłem posyłając mieszańcowi diabelski uśmieszek. Widziałem że Caroline przygląda mi się z niedowierzaniem. Poczułem nieprzyjemne uczucie w klatce piersiowej.

Tyler wyglądał jakby coś rozważał. Był skupiony i pogrążony w myślach. Po chwili odezwał się.

- Jeśli uratujesz jej życie, znów będę twoim niewolnikiem. - powiedział stając co chwile na jednym słowie. Widziałem ile to go kosztowało. Ale mimo to wciąż byłem na

- Nie - Ta sytuacja była na prawdę ironiczna. Na początku Tyler wygrażał mi, chciał mnie zabić, spiskował przeciwko mnie, a teraz chcę dołączyć do mojej armii mieszańców bo jego dziewczyna umierała i wiedział że tylko ja mogę ją uleczyć.

- Tak sobie myślę że mówisz to, co chcę usłyszeć. - mądrze zauważyłem. - To znaczy wcześniej mówiłeś, że jestem żałosny. - dodałem wyginając usta w lekceważącym uśmiechu.

- I czy nie byłoby to z mojej strony żałosne gdybym jej pomógł? Wiedząc że godzinę temu rozważałeś nad sposobem zabicie mnie, o czym zresztą nadal myślisz bo chcesz wykazać się sprytem? - spytałem niewinnie. Tak tylko pytam.

Bez trudu taksowałem zamiary Tylera. Popatrzyłem na niego triumfalnie, za to on spojrzeniem pełnym pogardy i nienawiści. Caroline popatrzyła na mnie wzrokiem, który wyrażał tyle emocji. Niestety ale negatywnych, na temat mojej osoby. Nie musiała nic mówić. Widziałem w jej niebieskich oczach że mnie bardziej z nienawidziła. - Przecież zawsze mnie nienawidziła, jak to możliwe? - spytałem zaskoczony sam siebie. Ochrypłym aczkolwiek ostrym i powolnym głosem patrząc tępo w jeden punkt, wyprana z jakichkolwiek emocji powiedziała.

- Tyler, zabierz mnie stąd. Nie chcę na niego patrzeć. - głosem, który nie wyrażał żadnego sprzeciwu poprosiła swojego ukochanego.

Poczułem że w moim martwym sercu ponownie coś pęka. Dotarło do mnie że straciłem w oczach kobiety, która jako jedyna widziała we mnie krztynę dobra..Tyler skinął głową, podchodząc i biorąc blond-włosą na ręce. Caroline nagle krzyknęła zwijając się z bólu. Pękało mi serce, chciałem podbiec, i na siłę wcisnąć jej do gardła swoją krew, głaszcząc ją po blond lokach i zapewniać że będzie dobrze, ale nie mogłem. Straciłbym wiarygodność. Słyszałem jak zanosi ją po schodach do góry i wnosi do pokoju. Zapewne do Eleny. Stałem po środku salonu w domu młodej Gilbert. Stałem i przysłuchiwałem co się dzieje. Bo cóż innego mi pozostało. Słyszałem wszystko. To jak Tyler kładzie słodką Caroline na łóżko sobowtóra. Jak niebieskooka piękność próbuje powstrzymać się przed syknięciem z bólu, który wdał się gdy ukochany kładł ją na łóżku. Cisza. Wtem usłyszałem anielski, aczkolwiek ochrypły i roztrzęsiony głos Caroline.

- Jest co raz gorzej. - stwierdziła. Oddech miała niespokojny. Bała się. Zatrułem tętnice. Dlatego jad wilkołaka postępował o wiele szybciej.

- Przepraszam - zaszlochała.

- Nie. To moja wina. To ja przepraszam. - poprawił ją Tyler.

- Nie, ty nic nie zrobiłeś. - zaprzeczała.

Strasznie mdła wydawała się ta konwersacja. Ale jakoś musieli zacząć skoro to były ich ostatnie godziny.

- Przerwałem więź hybryd, zwróciłem je przeciwko Klausowi - odparł. - Powinienem to zostawić wtedy. - stwierdził oskarżycielskim tonem. Słychać było iż cierpiał z powodu, który leżał przed nim. Miał do siebie pretensje, że zerwał więź z moimi hybrydami. Nagle usłyszałem podwyższone tętno Caroline. Poderwałem się z kanapy na której siedziałem przysłuchując się ich wymianie zdań. Lecz tylko tyle mogłem zrobić. Byłem uwięziony do czasu, gdy czar Bonnie działał.

- Uwolniłeś ich, Tyler - stwierdziła szeptem. Chciała uświadomić temu nędznikowi że postąpił dobrze.

Dobrze, uwalniając moje hybrydy. Nie chciałem słuchać tych bzdur. Ale nie mogłem, skazałem Caroline na śmierć w męczarniach, i sam siebie na wysłuchiwanie jak z każdym oddechem jej stan się pogarsza. Jeśli mam nigdy nie usłyszeć jej anielskiego tenoru, to muszę, muszę wsłuchać się w każde słowo. By móc po latach, wiekach wspominać. I żyć z myślą że zabiłem tak wspaniałą, na pozór głupią, pustą, wyszczekaną blondynkę. Ale ona była mądra, piękna, jak na swój wampirzy wiek silna i pełna światła. Ta dziewczyna przewróciła mój świat do góry nogami. I taka była prawda. Kryłem to pod bardzo grubą warstwą okrucieństwa, obojętności i wszystkiego co najgorsze. Ale najszczersza prawda była taka, że Ja nieustraszona, nieśmiertelna hybryda wampira-wilkołaka czuła coś do Caroline Forbes, która z każdą minutą słabła, To było zauroczenie, które z czasem przybrało na sile. Wystarczyło, by na myśl o mej ukochanej poczuć ból w mym martwym sercu i łzy, które piekły moje policzki na myśl, że po raz ostatni dzisiaj z nią rozmawiałem. Umrze z nienawiścią do mnie. A może to i lepiej?

- Ludzie w ciebie wierzą, bo jesteś przywódcą. - wyszlochała. - Nie zapominaj o tym. - wyznała łamiącym głosem.

Słyszałem jak nieustraszony lecz wyzwolony hybryda powstrzymywał się od płaczu. Słowa Caroline go poruszyły, wiedział że to mogą być jej ostatnie.

Poczułem jak na moim policzku pojawiła się łza. Musiałem być twardy. Najstarszy, wyprany z uczuć twór na tym globie nie może pozwolić sobie na jakiekolwiek okazanie uczuć! - wmawiałem sobie. Ale to nic nie dało. Słyszałem tylko cisze i nieregularny, coraz słabszy puls blond-włosej. Po chwili Tyler zabrał głos i przerwał niezręczną cisze.

- Ufasz mi? - spytał. Wytarłem o rękaw łzy, które spływały z moich policzków. Warstwa lodu, która była twarda jak skała pękała. Caroline była jak słońce w w pierwszy dzień wiosny. Powodowała odwilż. Lecz nawet ona musiała się postarać. Lecz gdy usłyszałem jak mój anioł schodzi z mieszańcem po schodach, lód na nowo zaczął zamarzać. Na mojej twarzy malował się wyraz obojętności i cynizmu. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem jak ten nędznik kładzie na wpół przytomną blond-włosą na podłogę patrząc na mnie wyzywającym wzrokiem. Domyśliłem się że coś planuje. Po chwili powiedział obojętnie.

- Chcesz rządzić, Klaus? - zapytał. - Proszę - dodał wyzywająco.

- Teraz możesz rządzić jej życiem. - odparł wskazując ręką na całokształt blond-włosej piękności.

- Jeśli chcesz żeby - przełknął ślinę. - umarła, dobrze. Ale w takim razie będziesz tu siedział i patrzył jak umiera. - wygarnął mi bezczelnie w oczy i zniknął. Chciał mnie zaszantażować życiem Caroline. Sprytnie. Nie pomogę jej. Przynajmniej dostanie srogą nauczkę i zobaczy że Pierwotnym się nie zadziera. Caroline spojrzała na mnie, zrezygnowana. Tak jakby pogodziła się z tym że odejdzie. I że widziała ostatni raz swojego ukochanego. Wiedziałem że to już nie potrwa długo. Dlatego serce mi się krajało. Nie mogłem patrzeć jak cierpi. A jednak sam jej to zrobiłem. Nie mogąc znieść widoku niebieskookiej, podszedłem do niej kucając przy jej boku.

- To nic osobistego, kochana - powiedziałem. - Jeśli cię uzdrowię, to będzie oznaczało jego zwycięstwo. - Nie martw się. To nie potrwa długo. - zapewniłem. - Wiele razy widziałem jak moje ofiary umierały na ugryzienie wilkołaka trwało to cztery godziny. Później lekkie wstrząsy ciałem i umierały. - zapewniłem ją ze stoickim spokojem że umrze. Przełknęła głośno ślinę zamykając oczy i łapiąc głęboki wdech. Widziałem to. Pogodziła się z tym. Caroline Forbes. Pełna życia, bijącego "na kilometr" światła, właśnie pogodziła się z tym że odejdzie z tego padołu. Niesamowite. Ta dziewczyna na każdym kroku mnie zaskakiwała. Za to ją lubiłem. Postanowiłem że położę ją na kanapę. Delikatnie wziąłem ją w swoje ramiona i kładąc na beżową sofę. Chciałem by ta chwila trwała dłużej. By ta kanapa stała tysiąc kilometrów stąd. Ale po trzech krokach kończyła się odległość jak i pobyt mojej ukochanej w mych ramionach. Po chwili głuchej ciszy zabrała głos.

- Jeśli nie dasz mi swojej krwi, zginę. - stwierdziła blond-włosa. Najwyraźniej chciała mnie przekonać. Może jednak wcale nie pogodziła się z tym że odejdzie?

- Zginiesz, a Tyler nauczy się swojej lekcji w trudniejszy sposób. - odparłem beznamiętnie. Stałem oparty o futrynę patrząc się w przestrzeń. Nie mogłem na nią patrzeć. Było z nią coraz gorzej, a mimo to nadal miała na tyle siły, by konwersować ze swoim oprawcą.

- Jak mogłeś mu to zrobić? Jego mamie? Mi? - ochrypłym aczkolwiek oskarżycielskim tonem spytała.

- Mam tysiąc lat. Nazwij to nudą. - skwitowałem.

- Nie wierzę ci. - na znak że się nie zgadza pokręciła przecząco głową.

- A może to dlatego, że jestem czystym złem i nie mogę się powstrzymać? - zagadnąłem ironicznie.

- Nie. - znowu zaprzeczyła. - To dlatego, że cierpisz. - skwitowała, łapiąc oddech po każdym wyrazie. Zdziwiła mnie. Co ona mogła o tym wiedzieć? Ja przecież nic nie czuję! Jak ona śmie tak twierdzić!?

- A to oznacza, że jest w tobie jakaś część, która jest ludzka. - wymruczała na tyle bym ją usłyszał. Mało brakowało a zwaliłaby mnie z nóg. Miała racje. Gdzieś tam głęboko, jest część mnie, która momentami wychodzi na powierzchnie. Czasami pozwalam powrócić mojemu człowieczeństwu, ale tak by nikt tego nie wdział. A ta młoda, sprytna blond wampirzyca rozszyfrowała mnie. Nie wiem jak tego dokonała, ale jednak..Oburzony jej słowami jak i zdziwiony ruszyłem w jej stronę siadając na pobliskim stoliku do kawy.

- Jak możesz tak myśleć? - zapytałem z wyrzutem. Jak ona może uważać że jest we mnie coś z ludzkiego. Po tym co jej zrobiłem? Absurd.

- Bo.. już...to...widziałam... - drżącym, zmęczonym głosem ledwo mi odpowiedziała.

- Złapałam się na tym, że starałam się zapomnieć o tych wszystkich strasznych rzeczach, które zrobiłeś. - odparła. Poczułem jak moje oczy zaszkliły się. Po moich policzkach zaczęła spływać ciesz, która wydrażała ścieżki. Odwróciłem twarz, by nie okazać słabości. By Caroline nie widziała mnie takim. Nie chciałem żeby umarła w przekonaniu że jestem dobry, zdolny do uczuć. Chciałem żeby dalej widziała tą krztynę dobra. Lecz nie w ten sposób. I jeżeli w ogóle ją jeszcze dostrzegała...

- Ale nie możesz, prawda? - stwierdziłem odwracając głowę w jej stronę i patrząc w jej niebieskie, już niepełne życia oczy. Chciałem żeby było inaczej. Nagle Caroline powiedziała rzecz, która zrodziła we mnie zalążek niepokoju, a może to była ulga? złość? Targało mną wiele sprzecznych ze sobą emocji.

- Wiem, że.. mnie... - nabrała powietrza. Widziałem ile ją to kosztowało wysiłku - kochasz. - ostatnie słowo wyszeptała. Jej oczy zaczęły w nienaturalny sposób błyszczeć. po jej białych jak ściana policzkach, zaczęła spływać słona ciecz. Uczucia, które próbowałem zamaskować, przybierając maskę obojętności, wypłynęły. Rozpłakałem się jak małe dziecko nie wydając żadnego dźwięku. Teraz kiedy moja kochana leżała na łożu śmierci, rozszyfrowała mnie ponownie. Dowiedziała się że coś do niej czuję. Byłem zszokowany. Odwróciłem głowę w stronę blond-włosej. Po co miałem skrywać to co czułem, skoro leżała jedną nogą po drugiej stronie, niech wie że taki okrutny potwór jak ja, też potrafi coś czuć, a nawet okazywać uczucia.

- A każdy zdolny do miłości, może być ocalony. - odparła. A jednak, ta dobra istotka, obiekt moich westchnień. Moja platoniczna miłość, wybaczyła mi. To wszystko co zrobiłem jej, najbliższym sercu osobom. Jej samej. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Cieszyłem się jak dziecko, lecz nie trwało to długo. Caroline umierała a ja byłem tego przyczyną. Nie było mi wcale do śmiechu gdy zdałem sobie sprawę że to nasza ostatnia rozmowa. Postanowiłem wszystko położyć na jedną kartę. Teraz albo na prawdę już nigdy.

- Jesteś pierwszą kobietą w mojej tysiąc letniej egzystencji, która sprawiła że poczułem. - zacząłem niepewnie przybliżając się nieznacznie do niebieskookiej. Zaskoczyłem ją ale nie zważając na to kontynuowałem. - Zaabsorbowała mnie twoja waleczność. Wiedząc kim jestem i do czego jestem zdolny potrafiłaś wygarnąć mi co o mnie myślisz. - uśmiechnąłem się cierpko na samo wspomnienie, gdy na balu rzuciła we mnie bransoletką wcześniej wygarniając mi co o mnie myśli. Widziałem jak na jej twarzy pojawia się szczery uśmiech, a z jej oczu wypływają łzy. Jedna po drugiej. - Nie zważając na to co mogę ci zrobić - dodałem śmiejąc się przez słoną ciecz. - I tak, czuję coś do ciebie moja droga. I nie mówię tu o zauroczeniu - spojrzałem na jej twarz pełno stoickiego spokoju i zrozumienia.

- Chciałem pokazać ci świat, chciałem byś stała u mojego boku, żebyś pokochała mnie takiego jakim jestem. - mówiłem prawdę. Wszystko to co mówiłem było najszczerszą prawdą jaka wypłynęła z moich ust.

- Ale nie mogę cię uzdrowić, kochana - załamałem głos. Przełknąłem gule pełną goryczy, złości, smutku, wszystkiego i zacząłem mówić dalej. - Tyler musi się nauczyć swojej lekcji w trudniejszy sposób. I wiedz że byłaś tylko przypadkową ofiarą. - dodałem widząc jak dziewczyna uśmiecha się przez łzy. Nagle stało się to, czego bałem się od dwóch godzin. Blond-włosa zaczęła szarzeć. powieki zaczęły drgać, a całe ciało zaczęły przeszywać drgawki jedna po drugiej. Złapałem niebieskooką za ramiona i zacząłem trząść.

- Caroline! - krzyknąłem czując na swoich policzkach bobrze łzy. - Caroline! - ponowiłem krzyk szarpiąc za ramiona. Nagle dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. Udało mi się ją odratować. Ale tylko na chwilę. Jak widać los chciał, bym dokończył to co miałem jej do powiedzenia. I wtedy dotarło do mnie że mam niewiele czasu. Że wo gule go nie mam. Przeszedłem do sedna.

- I chcę.. - poczułem uścisk w gardle. - Żebyś wiedziała, że nigdy nie byłaś mi obojętna. Jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. - dodałem po czym złożyłem na jej ustach delikatny, aczkolwiek subtelny pocałunek, który wyrażał wiele sprzecznych ze sobą emocji. Radość z tego, że w końcu nasze usta złączyły się. Smutek, rozpacz, gniew, żal że miał być to nasz pierwszy i ostatni raz. Dziewczyna po chwili osłupienia, ostatkiem sił odwzajemniła pocałunek.

- Żegnaj - wyszeptała patrząc mi w oczy. Po chwili poczułem że jej usta zamarły. - Tylko nie to - pomyślałem zrozpaczony. Złapałem za szarą dłoń blond-włosego anioła patrząc ostatni raz na jej twarz. Wiedziałem że odchodzi, wahałem się, a mimo to moja duma nie pozwalała mi jej uleczyć...

***Caroline***

Ogarnął mnie mrok. Czułam tylko żelazny uścisk mojej dłoni i smak ust pierwotnego. Zdałam sobie sprawę że nie uleczył mnie. I że wyznał w swój dziwny sposób miłość do mnie. Ale było już za późno. Nie miałam do niego żalu. Jedyne czego żałowałam to to, że nie było mi dane pożegnać się z przyjaciółmi, którzy byli dla mnie jak rodzina. Z własną matką z którą nie zawsze miałam dobre kontakty. Gdy doznałam przemiany wszystko uległo zmianie. Zaczęłam patrzeć na świat przez inny pryzmat. Zrobiłam się "głębsza", poważniejsza. Już nie byłam pustą, płytką, egoistyczną Caroline Forbes jak kiedyś. A teraz? Teraz umarłam. Nie leżałam już na kanapie w domu Jeremiego i Eleny. Byłam po drugiej stronie. Moim oczom ukazali się ludzie, których straciłam, za którymi tęskniłam. Nareszcie mogłam ich zobaczyć.

- Caroline!? Co ty tu robisz! - krzyknęli wszyscy chórem. Jeremy, Alaric, Jenna.

- Ja.. - przełknęłam ślinę. - Chyba u marłam.. - powiedziałam zalewając się łzami.

- Widzimy przecież. - zauważył kąśliwie Jeremy.

- Nawet po śmierci potrafisz dokuczyć - odbiłam piłeczkę. Jer, tylko się zaśmiał na co wszyscy popatrzyli na chłopaka z wyrzutem. Zmieszany spuścił wzrok na buty dalej chichocząc.

- A więc tak tu wygląda.. - zagadnęłam. - Tak wygląda druga strona? Mam nadzieje że są tu jakieś sklepy - dodałam. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Gdy wszyscy się uspokoili Jenna zaczęła mówić. Była nieobecna.

- Wiedźmy mówią, że możesz wrócić do świata żywych, Caroline. - odparła beznamiętnie wyrwana z głębokiego transu Jenna, ciotka Eleny. - Ponieważ mimo tego iż jesteś wampirem, widzą w tobie, dobroć, to światło postanowiły dać ci drugą szanse. Ale - zawiesiła głos. - Z jednym z nas. Musisz...wybrać - ostatnie słowo wyszeptała. Nagle wszystkie spojrzenia zostały skierowane na mnie. Byłam zszokowana. W głębi duszy dziękowałam wiedźmą za to że dają mi szanse. Z drugiej przeklinałam wniebogłosy. Kogo miałam wybrać? Wszystkich kochałam i chciałam żeby wszyscy ze mną wrócili, ale to by było za piękne.

- Nie mogę między wami wybierać! Kocham was, jesteście moją rodziną! - krzyknęłam. - Jeśli wybiorę jednego, będę mieć wiecznie wyrzuty sumienia, a wieczność to długi okres czasu! - dodałam. Co ja teraz miałam zrobić? Nagle poczułam że coś mnie wsysa, ciągnie w dół, ciągnie mnie za nogi jak ruchome piaski.

- Masz mało czasu, Caroline! Musisz wybrać! - krzyknął Ric.

Spostrzegłam Kola. Zaskoczona jego obecnością zdołałam tylko wychwycić łobuzerski uśmiech, a następnie szczerą prośbę. Wiedziałam o co mu chodziło. Ale nie wiedziałam kogo!

Nie wytrzymałam, poczułam jak nie widzialna siła ciągnie mnie w dół. Zamknęłam oczy mając przed nimi obraz radosnego Jeremiego gdy Elena z płaczem rzuca mu się na szyje. Jenne, która robi to samo ale z obojgiem. Alarica, który wpada w objęcia nas wszystkich popijając z Damonem bourbona. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. Żywi. Nawet Kol, który wita się ze swoim rodzeństwem, i przytula...BONNIE?! Z moich obrazów wyrwał mnie pyszny posmak krwi. To nie była ludzka krew, była o niebo lepsza niż ta z torebki, którą zwykłam pić. Po chwili dotarło do mnie że ktoś karmi mnie swoją krwią, głaszcząc najdelikatniej jak potrafi moje złote pukle loków. Otworzyłam oczy łapiąc ogromne hausty powietrza. Dusiłam się od braku tlenu. Poczułam że jestem oparta o coś bardzo twardego a ciepłego zarazem. Poczułam że dłoń, która spoczywała na mojej głowie gwałtownie zamarła. Później usłyszałam tylko ten brytyjski akcent i wiedziałam już do kogo on należał i o kogo się opierałam.

- Klaus... - zdołałam wyszeptać.


	3. Chapter2

*Klaus*

Uświadomiłem sobie, że tracę osobę na której mi zależy. Szkoda tylko że dotarło to do mnie gdy już odeszła. Odeszła i nigdy nie wróci, a ja będę musiał żyć z świadomością, że zabiłem tyle życia, w jednej osóbce. Kochałem ją. Choć sam wypierałem się przed sobą że jest inaczej. Jeszcze wieki temu mówiłem że "Miłość to najsłabsza cecha wampira.." Ale ona? Ona była niepowtarzalna, bijące od niej światło pochłaniało mnie do reszty, co sprawiało że słowa wypowiedziane tysiące lat temu straciły dla mnie jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Nie była tą każdą, była wyjątkowa, jedyna w swoim rodzaju. A teraz? Umarła. I to przeze mnie. Postanowiłem za wszelką cenę ją odratować. Musi być cień nadziei że będzie żyć, że nie jest za późno. Patrząc jak jej powieki opadły, bez wahania dotarło do mnie że jest dla mnie ważna i że nie mogę pozwolić jej umrzeć. W wampirzym tempie oparłem ją o swój tors, nadgryzając swój nadgarstek miejąc nadzieję że jeszcze zdążę. Ułożyłem głowę Caroline tak, by krew bez problemu kapała do jej gardła. Siedziałem tak pół godziny. Nic. Nie dawała żadnego znaku życia. Ale nie zamierzałem odpuszczać, wciąż miałem nadzieję że zobaczę te niebieskie oczy pełne życia, ten uśmiech, którym mnie obdarowywała. Wiedziałem też, że nie będzie chciała mnie znać po tym co się stało. Ale wolę patrzeć na nią, gdy jest żywa i pała do mnie nienawiścią niż żyć z myślą że BYŁA. Widok na mą ukochaną przysłaniały mi gorzkie łzy. Z każdą minutą zdawałem sobie sprawę że ona na prawdę odeszła. Nie jestem więżącym. Nie wierze w żadne bóstwa, ale modliłem się w duchu by jakikolwiek Bożek przywrócił do życia tą słodką, niewinną istotkę. Nie była niczemu winna, nie powinna była tak szybko odchodzić z tego świata. Jest zbyt młoda, nie zdążyła pożyć! Nawet jako człowiek czy wampir. Kląłem w myślach, czy też modliłem się by Bóg wskrzesił to niesamowite światło, była aniołem, nie mogłem pozwolić jej ot tak umrzeć. Jeszcze nie teraz. Po długich modłach, ze łzami w oczach całkowicie zwątpiłem. A więc miłość mojej egzystencji odeszła. Siedziałem cicho nasłuchując każdej oznaki życia Caroline. Miałem jeszcze nadzieję że usłyszę jej puls. Lecz niestety, otaczała mnie głucha cisza. Postanowiłem że odsunę dłoń od jej sinych warg. Nie udało mi się. Caroline...umarła, tym razem na prawdę. Nagle usłyszałem TO. Puls. Na początku był słaby, myślałem że wyczułem jakiegoś wampira w pobliżu ponieważ siedziałem bardzo skupiony wyostrzając wszystkie zmysły. A gdy jest się Pierwotną hybrydo-wampirem zmysły wyostrzone są dwudziestokrotnie, więc bez problemu słyszałem wszystko. Każdy szmer, każdy oddech, nawet mrówki, które stąpały najdelikatniej na ziemi. Słyszałem na odległość dwudziestu pięciu (i więcej) kilometrów. Ale odrzuciłem moje błędne założenia, gdy wyłapałem bardzo słabiutki puls, a następnie słabiutkie serce Caroline, które zaczęło powoli ożywać, coraz to szybciej. Skóra blond-włosej zaczęła jaśnieć, rozpromieniać się światłością, którą była wypełniona po brzegi. Gdy widziałem jak moja ukochana powoli ożywa, na mojej twarzy zaczęły malować się różne odczucia. Poczułem nieopisaną radość, zaskoczenie, strach przed nie odkupieniem win przez moją najdroższą, ulgę że żyje, smutek.

Z wielką ulgą na sercu, lecz tym razem śmielej przyłożyłem nadgarstek do ust niebieskookiej mając nadzieję że ta po chwili przygarnie moją rękę, zacznie pić i ujrzę w jej niebieskich oczach życie. Po chwili tak się stało. Caroline wybałuszając swoje piękne oczęta wpiła się kłami w mój nadgarstek zaczynając łapczywie pić. Zacząłem głaskać ją najdelikatniej jak potrafiłem po jej blond-włosach pokazując jej że nie musi się niczego obawiać, żeby się uspokoiła. Głos w mojej głowie wciąż powtarzał jedno: Ciesz się tą chwilą. Gdy wrócą jej siły i wszystko sobie przypomni, znienawidzi cię. Wiedziałem że mi nie wybaczy. Znienawidzi. Ale teraz mało mnie to obchodziło. Najważniejsze było to że moja kochana Caroline żyje.

Gdy przestała poić się moją krwią, odwróciła się do mnie i mocno przytuliła. Zaskoczony, po chwili przygarnąłem ją do siebie głaszcząc po włosach. Spodziewałem się pełno obelg i siarczystego policzka, nie mówiąc już o jakimś przedmiocie, który

wylądowałby w moim brzuchu czy którejś z kończyn, ale ona przytuliła mnie. Postanowiłem przestać rozważać to co się wokół mnie dzieję i to co miało się stać, tylko rozkoszować się chwilą, która być może miała być jedyną taką. Nie wiedzieć czemu, moja miłość zaczęła płakać.

- Klaus? - spytała szlochając. Serce mi krajało się na ten widok. Płacząca Caroline to jak płaczący anioł. Zresztą nim jest, ale gdy wtula się w ciebie najpiękniejszy cud świata, który na dodatek płaczę... Nawet mnie tysiącletniej Pierwotnej hybrydzie bez uczuć pękało serce. Uśmiechnąłem się od ucha do ucha gdy zobaczyłem, że Caroline przeciera rękoma policzki mokre od łez niczym mały kociak. Wyglądała wtedy tak słodko, niewinnie. Jak malutki kotek, który dopiero wstał, pomijając to że wrócił z zaświatów.

- Tak kochana? - zapytałem czule gładząc ją w dalszym ciągu po włosach.

- Ja...byłam po drugiej stronie. Widziałam wszystkich! Jeremiego, Jenne, Alarica, Lexi nawet.. - przerwała patrząc na mnie niepewnie. Zaskoczony tym co usłyszałem, przywołałem się do pozycji prostej z niebieskooką wtulającą się we mnie. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi co bardzo mi odpowiadało. Ale gdy leżeliśmy tak na kanapie w domu młodej Gilbert, nie czułem się jak przyjaciel, który ją pociesza. Raczej jak chłopak. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie na samo słowo "Chłopak Caroline" Była po drugiej stronie, ale jak wróciła? Co to do cholery oznaczało? Czyżby moje modły się spełniły?

- Czarownice, one przemówiły przez Jenne. I powiedziały że dają mi szanse, że mogę wrócić iż widzą we mnie dobro i światło - powiedziała gestykulując w powietrzu i wymawiając ironicznie ostatnie słowo. Wiedźmy miały rację mówiąc że jest pełna światła. - skwitowałem. - Ale.. - zawahała się. - Powiedziały że muszę wybrać. I wtedy pomyślałam o wszystkich, a potem poczułam krew... - przerwała, patrząc na mnie nieśmiało. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej tym jedynym, zarezerwowanym specjalnie dla niej uśmiechem. Caroline jak to miała w zwyczaju zarumieniła się. Pogłębiłem uśmiech widząc jak na jej policzkach występują rumieńce.

- I kogo wybrałaś? - ponownie spytałem głaszcząc ją po plecach wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

- Nie mogłam między nimi wybierać, są dla mnie jak rodzina! - fuknęła oburzona. - Więc pomyślałam o wszystkich. Nawet o Kolu. - dodała już nieco spokojniej patrząc na mnie spod wachlarza długich rzęs. Zaskoczyła mnie. Pomyślała o moim niewdzięcznym, głupawym bracie. Może coś dla niej znaczyłem? Ciekawe..

- Niesamowite - zagadnąłem. - Z tego co opowiedziałaś, widać że masz przychylność u wiedźm - powiedziałem uśmiechając się.

- Ale wracając powoli na ziemię, kochana mam nadzieję iż zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego że Tyler musi ponieść konsekwencje swoich czynów. - powiedziałem już chłodniej przerywając jej opowieść.

Nagle niezmącony spokój blond-włosej zamienił się w fale strachu, rozżalenia. Popatrzyła na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem. Wiedziałem że będzie trudno. Nigdy nie potrafiłem jej odmówić, a na dodatek mocniej naparła na moje ciało. Myślałem że eksploduję! Nie baczyła na to że jestem Pierwotnym i że mogę ją zabić za nim zdąży mrugnąć, po prostu robiła to celowo. Dobrze wie, że nie tylko jej specyficzny charakter mnie pociąga...

- Proszę, nie zabijaj Tylera. Pozwól mu odejść, daleko stąd, jak najdalej od Mystic Falls, ale proszę nie zabijaj go. Okaż łaskę i nie zabijaj go. - zaczęła błagać, a po jej policzkach znów zaczęły kapać niesforne łzy.

Nie mogłem oprzeć się urokowi mojej ukochanej. Ale ten szczeniak zagalopował się. A to ja byłem tym, który miał skrócić jego lejce. Nie mogłem pozwolić by mną zmanipulowała Jestem najpotężniejszym stworzeniem na ziemi. Nie mogę okazywać żadnej słabości, a ten blond anioł, który leżał wtulony we mnie wcale nie pomagał.

- Jak możesz mnie o to prosić!? - spytałem cicho o mało co nie czerwieniąc się ze złości. - Ten wilczek przerwał więź z moimi hybrydami. Musi ponieść karę, Moja Droga - odparłem wściekły. Nagle zamiast błękitu w jej oczach ujrzałem złość, gniew, furie. Tyle negatywnej energii było tak w małej osóbce, a to wszystko pod moim adresem. Pod oczami rozpięła się pajęczyna krwistoczerwonych żyłek. Oczy zaszły czernią, z domieszką przekrwienia. Do twarzy jej z wampiryzmem. W mgnieniu oka wstała z kanapy, chwyciła drewniane krzesło, które stało nieopodal rzucając nim z impetem o ziemie. Po czym wzięła drewnianą nogę, podbiegając do mnie i wbijając mi ją w klatkę piersiową. Krzyknąłem z bólu. Noga od stołka zahaczyła o moje martwe serce. Zwijałem się z bólu. Nie mogłem odeprzeć ataku gdyż zrobiła to niespostrzeżenie. Dlatego postanowiłem wykorzystać okazję, jak i umiejętności sprawdzając czy zależy jej na mnie.

- Teraz przynajmniej zobaczysz jak to jest być przebitym przez przyjaciela! - krzyknęła patrząc na mnie wzrokiem pełnym furii. - Prawda że miło!? - kucnęła przy mnie i szepnęła złowieszczo. Będąc hybrydą miałem nowe możliwości. Mogłem upozorować swoją śmierć. Postanowiłem to perfidnie wykorzystać przeciwko blond-włosej. Machinalnie zrobiłem się szary, moje ciało zaczęły pokrywać ciemnowiśniowe żyły, zacząłem wysychać. Po woli traciłem oddech, patrząc wybałuszonymi oczami w stronę Caroline.

- Ca-Caroline to jest z białego dębu! - wycharczałem. Nagle szyderczy uśmiech dziewczyny zamienił się w panikę i przerażenie. Spojrzała na mnie wystraszona.

- To niemożliwe! Tak mi przykro przepraszam! Nie chciałam ja...Naprawdę nie chciałam przepraszam! - krzyczała. Z całej siły wyciągnęła wbity we mnie prowizoryczny kołek rzucając go w kąt pokoju.

- Za późno - szepnąłem posyłając jej pełen zrozumienia i wybaczenia uśmiech.

- Jak to!? Jak to za późno!? - rozhisteryzowana nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Zaczęła mną telepać. Bawiło mnie to, ale musiałem zachować powagę. Przecież umierałem. Po jej oczach zaczęły spływać ogromne łzy niczym wodospad. Nie spodziewałem się że będzie płakać nade mną jak i nad moja śmiercią. Radowałem się.

- Jeśli masz coś mi do powiedzenia, to lepiej się pośpiesz, kochana - wyszeptałem pośpieszając ją.

Widziałem jak obserwowała postęp mojego "końca" egzystencji. Musiała się naprawdę pośpieszyć, gdyż po tym jak moje ciało obumrze, będę wegetować przez sześć godzin, chyba że w porę powstrzymam postępowanie. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Najwidoczniej postanowiła wygarnąć mi na jednym wdechu. Byłem w pełni przygotowany jak i rozbawiony zaistniałą sytuacją. Nawet w obliczu śmierci miała zamiar mi dogadać. Ta dziewczyna jest niesamowita, taka nieprzewidywalna

- Kocham Tylera! - krzyknęła - Ale w jakiś dziwny, niezrozumiały dla mnie sposób zależy mi na tobie - wymruczała pod nosem.

- Głośniej proszę - poprosiłem ją by powtórzyła to, o czym zawsze marzyłem. Zależało jej na mnie.

- Ugh! - wy warczała zirytowana. Muzyka dla moich uszu. - skwitowałem ciesząc się jak dziecko.

- Przez cały czas łapałam się na tym że próbowałam ci wybaczyć twoje haniebne występki z teraźniejszości, przeszłości, WSZYSTKIE! Nawet te o których Bogu dzięki nic nie wiem. - powiedziała wszystko na jednym tchu. Ulżyło jej.

- ach tak? - zagadnąłem wykrzywiając usta w pół uśmiechu. - Caroline Forbes, nieustraszona, wampirzyca, która spiskowała przeciwko mnie, wyznaje mi że w jakiś sposób zależy jej na mnie i jestem jej przyjacielem? Cóż za ironia, nieprawdaż? - zagadnąłem mrucząc pod nosem. - Szkoda tylko że nie powiedziałaś mi wcześniej. Zabiegał bym o ciebie w subtelniejszy sposób - odparłem cicho uśmiechając się do niebieskookiej wampirzycy. Nie miałem siły. Caroline uśmiechnęła się wywracając oczami. Po jej policzkach spływały potoki - Ale mimo to, nie możesz zapomnieć, prawda? - spytałem będąc pełnym nadziei. Gdy umierała miałem nadzieję że odkupi moje winy, wybaczy mi krzywdę, którą wyrządziłem jej i jej najbliższym. Popatrzyła na mnie nie pewnie. Czyżby miała mi coś jeszcze do powiedzenia? Widziałem w jej oczach wahanie, tylko przed czym?

- Każdy zdolny do miłości, może być ocalony - powiedziała szeptem.

Nie zdążyłem zareagować bo niespodziewanie Caroline zrobiła coś, czego nigdy bym się po niej nie spodziewał, moje jedno z sennych oraz jawnych marzeń zaczęło się spełniać. Niebieskooka złożyła na moich ustach delikatny lecz subtelny, wyrażający dużo emocji pocałunek. Zaskoczony po chwili odwzajemniłem pocałunek. Przeniosłem obumierające ręce na twarz blond-włosej.

Smakowałem każde muśnięcie jej pełnych, słodkich ust. Zacząłem całować ją delikatnie, ale coraz zachłanniej. Wiedziałem że taka chwila może nigdy nie nastąpić, więc całowałem ją tak, jak gdyby miało nie być jutra, i w pewnym sensie miało nie być, przynajmniej dla mnie. Całowaliśmy się nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Czas stanął specjalnie dla nas w miejscu za co byłem mu wdzięczny. Z każdym pocałunkiem czułem, że stajemy się jednością, każdy pocałunek był pełen namiętności, tęsknoty i nie opisanej radości. Lecz postanowiłem zakończyć to przedstawienie. Okazało się iż mogłem wewnętrznie powstrzymać proces "umierania". W wampirzym tempie usiadłem przyciągając powoli kucającego anioła. Bez wahania usiadła na moich kolanach całując mnie jak zaczarowana. Wcale się nie sprzeciwiałem. Wręcz przeciwnie, przyciągnąłem ją do siebie prosząc o pozwolenie na dogłębniejszy pocałunek. Z powrotem złączyliśmy się w namiętnym pocałunku, pozwalając tańczyć naszym językom. Całowaliśmy się namiętnie lecz powoli, żadnemu z nas się nie śpieszyło to była nasza chwila, zarezerwowana tylko dla nas. Ponownie staliśmy się jednością. Niestety ten cudowny taniec, przerwała Caroline zamierając na chwilę przy moich ustach, by w mgnieniu oka odskoczyć ode mnie jak oparzona i znaleźć się na drugim końcu pokoju.

- Byłeś umierający! - wykrzyczała.

- Twoja miłość, jak i pocałunek sprawiły że uleczyłaś mnie - odpowiedziałem ironicznie łapiąc się za serce i wykrzywiając usta w diabelskim uśmieszku.

Widziałem jak Caroline zmienia kolory, w końcu pozostała przy swoim i usiadła na ziemi po turecku masując skronie. Cała sytuacja była komiczna.

- Ty - spojrzała na mnie wzrokiem, który potrafił zabić. Tak bardzo się cieszyłem że jestem pierwotnym - Byłeś martwy! A przynajmniej umierałeś! - wykrzyczała wściekła. - Ciesz się że jesteś pierwotnym wampirem - wysyczała jadowicie wysuwając śnieżnobiałe kły.

- Nazwij to przyśpieszeniem spraw. - uśmiechnąłem się czarująco - Jako iż jestem hybrydą mogę upozorować swoją śmierć, kochanie - odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. Wstałem kucając przy Caroline. - Ale ciii, obiecaj mi proszę że nikt więcej oprócz nas dwojga nie będzie o tym wiedzieć - poprosiłem niemal szepcząc.

Skinęła nie pewnie na zgodę. Gładziłem ją po blond-włosach. Widziałem że próbowała wszystko poskładać w logiczną całość, cała Caroline. Mądra, piękna, pełna światła.

- Chciałem sprawdzić czy rzeczywiście nie jestem ci obojętny - powiedziałem patrząc na nią czule. Tak bardzo chciałem mieć rację. Tak bardzo chciałem by to o czym marzyłem od czasu gdy ją spotkałem, okazało się prawdą.

- Czy to coś zmieniło? - zapytałem. Bardzo chciałem żeby ten pocałunek, a raczej te pocałunki, wyznania między nami zmieniły w relacji Caroline do mnie. Byłem pełny nadziei.

*Caroline*

- Czy to coś zmieniło? - zapytał całkiem poważnie. Co ja mu miałam powiedzieć. Nawet nie byłam wstanie.

Całowaliśmy się! To nie może się nigdy powtórzyć! Sama przed sobą muszę się przyznać że jeszcze nikt nigdy mnie tak nie całował. To był najlepszy pocałunek. I niestety muszę przyznać też przed samą sobą że na pozór głupia hybryda całuję fenomenalnie i lepiej niż..Tyler. - OSZALAŁAŚ! O CZYM TY MYŚLISZ! Kochasz Tylera Caroline, KOCHASZ GO! Klaus jest twoim wrogiem, od niedawna przyjacielem, NIC WIĘCEJ! - krzyczało moje drugie ja. Nie mogłam tak po prostu wpaść w jego ramiona. To był mój dotychczasowy wróg! To jak całuję Hybryda, będzie moją słodką tajemnicą. Chyba że nie wytrzymam i mu powiem, ale to w najdalszej przyszłości.

- Nie wiem. - odparłam szczerze spoglądając na Klausa. - Nie wiem, ja kocham Tylera, Klaus. Jest dla mnie ważny. I skłamałabym mówiąc że nienawidzę cię i że nic do ciebie nie czuje. - przyznałam. Pierwotny zaskoczony spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy muskając opuszkami palców mój policzek, zjeżdżając do warg. Z każdym ruchem wywoływał u mnie dreszcz, i chyba dobrze o tym wiedział bo uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko widząc moją minę. - Dupek! - Pomyślałam.

-Rozumiem, ale czemu bagatelizujesz to, co jak sama przyznałaś czujesz do mnie? - spytał zaciekawiony jak i szczęśliwy że tak na niego reaguje. - Powinnam cię nienawidzić, jesteś wrogiem moim i moich przyjaciół, tak nie powinno być. Powinniśmy skakać sobie do gardeł! - szeptałam rozważając panicznie swoje przemyślenia na głos. Klaus nic nie mówił tylko spoglądał na mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Wystraszyłam się że rozzłościłam go tym wyznaniem. Ale nic takiego się nie stało. Na szczęście

- Jestem wampirem, Klaus. Przysięgałam przed samą sobą że będę żyć jak najbardziej ludzko. Pamiętam naszą rozmowę, gdy mówiłeś że gdy jest się wampirem to trzeba zmienić poczucie czasu i że nie mamy żadnych ludzkich ograniczeń. Ale ja zostałam przemieniona gdy miałam siedemnaście lat. - powiedziałam łamiącym się głosem. - Zostałam wyrwana, z zaplanowanego życia. Miałam iść na studia, znaleźć pracę, męża, mieć dzieci, coś osiągnąć, a później zestarzeć się i być otoczona gromadką wnuków i dzieci, Eleny, Bonnie - zaśmiałam się przez łzy na myśl o dzieciach moich najlepszych przyjaciółek. A teraz? Co mam robić? Czym się kierować? Poza tym, Ty i Ja...To dwa różne światy.. Jesteś krwiożerczą Pierwotną Hybrydą, która pragnie władać światem czy czymś tam - zaśmiał się na moje słowa. - A ja? Wiecznie młodą, seksowną nastolatką, która została wypchnięta z płytkiej na głęboką nadnaturalną wodę. Powinieneś być moim wrogiem, a między nami jest coś więcej. Traktuję cię jak przyjaciela, - posłałam mu karcący uśmiech. Natomiast Klaus uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. - I to nie powinno się zdarzyć. Nie zapominajmy że jesteśmy w domu w którym niegdyś żyła Jeremy, Jenna z którą był Alaric. I inni. Powinnam cię nienawidzić, i tak też było, ale później... Później zobaczyłam że też potrafisz okazywać uczucia, jesteś dobry, ale ukrywasz to, nie wiedzieć dlaczego..

Nagle pogodny nastrój Klausa prysł niczym bańka. Zacisnął zęby napinając przy tym wszystkie mięśnie żuchwy jak i reszty ciała. Wydusił tylko:

- Chyba masz halucynacje. - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo bym chciała je mieć.. - szepnęłam skupiając wzrok na palcach, byle by tylko na niego nie patrzeć. Po chwili irytującej ciszy spojrzałam na Pierwotnego, który przemówił.

-Doskonale wiem jak to jest być wyrwanym z normalnego życia i rzuconym na głęboka wodę, Caroline. Gdy ojciec nas przemienił miałem zaledwie dwadzieścia cztery lata. Miałem poślubić dziewczynę z naszej wioski o imieniu Tatia. Jak zapewne wiesz był to pierwszy sobowtór Petrovy - wzdrygnął się na ostatnie słowo. - Gdy byłem człowiekiem wszystko było łatwiejsze, nawet gdy Mikael dowiedział się że matka go zdradziła. Było łatwiej. - odparł beznamiętnie, ale w jego oczach można było dostrzec błysk. Błysk pełen pogardy do matki i nienawiści do ojca. - A po przemianie, postanowiłem wyłączyć uczucia i zatraciłem się w byciu wampirem. Dowiedziałem się że zgodnie z wiązami krwi jestem wilkołakiem. Gdybym zabił Tatię wypijając jej krew zostałbym już wtedy Pierwotną Hybrydą. Ale moja matka postanowiła uśpić we mnie wilkołaczą naturę. - Po chwili dodał. - Mamy wieczność, moja droga. Z chęcią na ciebie poczekam, kiedy stwierdzisz że masz już dość egzystowania obranego przez siebie, zawsze możesz stanąć w moim skromnym progu, a ja chętnie pokażę ci co świat ma do zaoferowania. - odparł patrząc na mnie, jakby chłonął każdy centymetr mojego ciała...Poczułam jak moje policzki zaczęły mnie piec, więc odruchowo odwróciłam głowę w lewo. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Cisza..była jedyną rzeczą, która była najważniejsza w tym momencie. Delektowaliśmy się nią i coraz bardziej zagłębialiśmy, niemal uzależniając się od niej jak człowiek oddychaniem.

- Lecz póki co, możemy być przyjaciółmi? - spytał po dłuższym milczeniu niepewnie posyłając mi szczery uśmiech dzięki, któremu uwydatniły się jego śliczne dołeczki.

Westchnęłam nabierając powietrza wstając z podłogi. Klaus zrobił to samo.

- Przyjaciele - odparłam uśmiechając się przy tym. Podeszłam do Pierwotnego i zawisłam na jego szyi przytulając go. Zaskoczony Klaus stał wryty w ziemie jak słup soli. Po chwili przygarnął mnie do siebie tuląc bardzo mocno. Staliśmy tak chwile bez ruchu. Jak gdyby każde z nas delektowało się tą chwilą. - Absurd! - krzyczał głos w mojej głowie - Macie być przyjaciółmi a nie kochankami! - tym razem delikatny głosik darł się w mojej głowie zostawiając po sobie chaos. Poczułam jak ręce, które mnie oplotły zaciskają się niczym wąż boa wokół mojej kruchej sylwetki.

- Klaus, po pierwsze miażdżysz mnie. Po drugie, to miał być przyjacielski uścisk - powiedziałam łapiąc powietrze co słowo. Zaśmiał się na moje słowa, ale nie wypuścił mnie z objęć tylko poluzował uścisk. - Kochana, skoro tak mają wyglądać nasze przyjacielskie stosunki, to jestem za - wyszeptał mi do ucha z brytyjskim akcentem uwodzicielsko. Zadrżałam. Jego brytyjski akcent pieści moje ucho. To było ode mnie silniejsze ale zwalczyłam to dziwne uczucie w brzuchu.

- Co z Tylerem? - zapytałam szepcząc mu wtulona w ramię. Wiedziałam że usłyszy. Jego mięśnie gwałtownie napięły się. Złapał mnie za ramiona odsuwając od siebie by spojrzeć mi w oczy. Popatrzył przez dłuższą chwilę i przewrócił teatralnie oczami i nabierając powietrze w płuca.

- Okazuję mu łaskę. Przekaż temu nędznikowi, że do godziny dwudziestej pierwszej ma być jak najdalej od Mystic Falls. Ma uciekać, chować się dopóki go nie zabije. - wyszeptał starając się, by złość nim nie zawładnęła.

Poniosły mnie emocje. Nie wytrzymałam i zrobiłam coś co samą mnie zdziwiło.

- Dziękuje, dziękuje! - wykrzyczałam rzucając się ponownie Pierwotnemu na szyję. Był wściekły, ale po chwili rozluźnił się i odwzajemnił uścisk ponownie. Odsunęłam się na tyle by widzieć i mieć dostęp do jego twarzy. Pocałowałam go w policzek, a potem delikatnie musnęłam usta. Zrobił zdziwioną minę jak ja, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

- Jak mamy być przyjaciółmi, kiedy co chwilę rzucasz mi się na szyje i całujesz? - zapytał udając oburzenie. Zaśmiałam się i powiedziałam

- Nie przyzwyczajaj się - dodałam kąśliwie.

- Tyler! - szepnęłam oprzytomniona. Zapomniałam o nim. - Muszę mu powiedzieć. - odparłam i podbiegłam po kurtkę. Miałam już otwierać drzwi, ale Klaus powstrzymał mnie, torując drzwi następnie łapiąc za ramie i przyciągając do siebie.

- Zanim przekroczysz ten próg, proszę żebyś pamiętała o tym co się tutaj działo, i co każdy z nas sobie wyznał. Nie chcę żeby to przepadło gdy wszystko będzie po staremu - szepnął.

Kiwnęłam głową na znak zgody.

Chciałam się odwrócić do drzwi, ale znowu zagrodził mi drogę Klaus. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie całując mnie delikatnie, zaskoczył mnie tym pocałunkiem jak i delikatnością. Zaskoczona posłałam mu pełen zdziwienia spojrzenie. Usiadłam na ganku w domu Gilbertów i wysłałam sms'a Tylerowi żeby przyszedł bo muszę coś mu powiedzieć.

Do: Tyler

Tyler! Jestem na ganku u Eleny. Przyjdź jak najszybciej.

Musimy porozmawiać. To ważne, Kocham cię.

Caroline.

Po dziesięciu minutach, zobaczyłam Tylera idącego w moją stronę. Byłam cała czerwona od płaczu, ponieważ cały czas płakałam. Zdziwiony moim zachowaniem podszedł do mnie, siadając przy moim boku tuląc mnie i całując.

- Co się stało, Car? - zapytał.

- Klaus się stał - wyszeptałam. - Obiecaj mi że o mnie zapomnisz, Tyler. Nie będziesz o mnie myślał, ułożysz sobie na nowo życie - wypłakałam na jednym tchu. Ale po chwili dodałam - Ale nie układaj sobie tego życia za wcześnie, bo jak się dowiem że masz inną to cię zabije - wyszeptałam poważnie. Sytuacja była patowa, ale Tyler zaśmiał się i pocałował mnie czule w czoło.

Widziałam jak po jego policzku spływa samotna łza. Po chwili objął moją twarz w dłonie, że dzieliły nas centymetry.

- Obiecuję ci, że zapomnę o tobie. Nie będę o tobie myślał, ułożę sobie na nowo życie. Bez żadnej dziewczyny przy moim boku. Chciałbym trochę pożyć - zaśmieliśmy się. - Bądź co bądź, ale wkurzona Caroline jest gorsza niż Pierwotna Hybryda. Ale nigdy nie przestanę cię kochać, Care. Nigdy. - spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy, składając na moich wargach łapczywy, pełen miłości pocałunek. Bez wahania go odwzajemniłam po czym wtuliłam w tors mojego ukochanego.

- Dopóki nie znajdziemy innego sposobu - szepnął głaszcząc mnie po włosach.

- Dopóki nie znajdziemy innego sposobu - odszepnęłam.

Mój płacz przybierał na sile. Po chwili Tyler wstał, popatrzył na mnie pełnym tęsknoty i łez spojrzeniem naszeptując "Kocham cię, Care" i zniknął. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Siedziałam jeszcze przed domem Gilbertów. Gdy nagle drzwi od domu otworzyły się, a na ganek wyszedł Klaus.

- Coś musiało się stać z małą Bennett, zaklęcie przestało działać - odparł uśmiechając się zadowolony.

Pełna przerażenia, z impetem wstałam z bujanej kanapy i zaczęłam się cofać. Pierwotny widząc moje zachowanie, od razu dodał uspokajająco.

- Spokojnie kochana, nie zrobię ci krzywdy - odparł podchodząc bliżej. Ponownie usiadłam na fotelu patrząc jak Klaus siada koło mnie.

- Nie jestem rad, kiedy widzę jak cierpisz. Ale ciesz się że go nie zabiłem, to wszystko dla ciebie, Caroline. Wszystko - wyszeptał swoim brytyjskim akcentem patrząc swoimi szaro-niebieskimi oczami na mnie. Mogłabym w nich utonąć, ale nie teraz, nie tym razem. Zrobił wiele złego moim przyjaciołom, Mnie, Tylerowi, zabił moich bliskich. Nie mogę ot tak wszystkiego zapomnieć. Codziennie myślę co by było gdyby, gdybym mu wybaczyła, ale nie potrafię. Jeszcze nie teraz.

- Caroline, kochanie co się stało - szepnął z troską gładząc mnie opuszkami palców po policzku.

- Ja.. nie mogę, muszę iść! - oprzytomniałam i wyleciałam jak proca z ganku Eleny. Nagle poczułam jak uderzyłam o coś ciepłego jak i twardego zarazem. Myślałam że upadłam na rozgrzany chodnik, który był wystawiony na letnie promienie słoneczne. Ale odrzuciłam od siebie tą myśl gry wokół mnie rozniósł się zapach piżma i drzewa cedrowego. Klaus.

- Gdzie ci tak śpieszno, kochanie? - zapytał stojąc na przeciwko mnie z nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy.

- Ja muszę już iść, na prawdę - wybełtałam niezrozumiale pod nosem i wyminęłam hybrydę. Nie przebiegłam nawet pół metra gdyż znowu poczułam uderzenie, silne dłonie trzymające mnie za ramiona i piżmo połączone z drzewem cedrowym.

- Dlaczego uciekasz? - zapytał lekko podenerwowany. Tego mi brakowało. Nie chciałam go rozzłościć, Klaus wtedy staję się nieobliczany, nieposkromiony...

- A czego ode mnie oczekujesz!? - wydarłam się wściekła. - Wygnałeś mojego chłopaka z miasta i co? Mam ci być wdzięczna!? - krzyknęłam i poczułam jak po moich policzkach spływają łzy. Pierwotny stał oniemiały zaciskając zęby i ręce w żelaznym uścisku.

Coś ty najlepszego zrobiła, Caroline! Teraz to cię zabiję bez wahania, albo wyrwie serce! Ty i twoja niewyparzona gęba! - krzyczałam na siebie w myślach. Widząc że Klaus stoi w miejscu i nie zamierza się z niego ruszyć, wykorzystałam chwilę i udałam się w wampirzym tempie w stronę domu. Tym razem nikt mnie nie zatrzymywał. Pierwsze dziesięć metrów przebiegłam używając jednego ze swoich wampirzych darów - nadludzką szybkość. Zwolniłam kroku i poszłam spokojnym, wolnym krokiem do domu. Otaczały mnie odbijające się od karoserii światła z lamp ulicznych.


End file.
